A pickup truck typically has a cargo space secured by a tailgate. Pulling up on the tailgate handle releases a latching mechanism so that the tailgate may be swung down around its hinges to a horizontal position to provide access to the cargo area for loading and unloading. Generally, the hinges are constructed to permit lifting the tailgate off its hinges when it is in the horizontal position and removing it from the truck.
The need to lock the tailgate is twofold. First, particularly when a camper top or a tonneau cover is mounted on the truck, it is desirable to be able to lock the tailgate to protect the gear stowed inside. Secondly, the tailgate itself is a desirable object for theft.
A tailgate is generally constructed as a box section with the inner panel and the outer panel spaced apart by several inches. The handle and the latching mechanism are mounted between the two panels. To install the latching mechanism, truck manufacturers have taken two different approaches. One approach is to insert the mechanism from the inside, by providing a removable access door on the inside panel. The other, less expensive approach is to insert the mechanism from the outside through a handle aperture in the outside panel. In that instance, the handle aperture must be made big enough to accommodate the latching mechanism. To improve the appearance of the tailgate exterior, a snap-in plastic bezel may be mounted to the tailgate outer panel filling the void between the handle and the edges of an aperture. Some bezels have an aperture roughly equivalent in size to the handle of the tailgate latching mechanism such that if the tailgate were disassembled, the handle could be passed through the aperture. The aperture, in this configuration, is generally hidden from casual view by the handle when the tailgate is properly assembled. In an alternative configuration, the bezel may only have small apertures that accommodate a portion of the handle, such as arms that attach the handle to actuating mechanisms for the tailgate on the interior of the tailgate.
One anti-theft device comprises a replacement bezel supporting a lock with a locking arm that prevents actuation of the tailgate handle and with a locking bolt that prevents removal of the bezel when the device is in the locked position. While this device affords a convenient and secure anti-theft solution, it is relatively expensive to manufacture. The replacement bezel has an intricate shape with retaining clips that has to be molded by precision injection molding tools. A truck manufacturer can amortize the cost of these tools over the entire number of trucks that are manufactured. However, an after-market manufacturer of the replacement bezel has to amortize the same tooling cost over a much smaller number of units sold, which adds significantly to the cost of those units. In addition, the cost of the prior anti-theft device is raised further by the need for both a locking arm and a locking bolt.